This invention relates to new and useful improvements in lamp assemblies particularly adapted for use with protective hats such as helmets, hard hats and the like.
Users of protective hats such as firemen, rescue workers and the like, often require illumination without interfering with the use of both hands and many attempts have been made to provide head held lamp assemblies for this purpose.
Examples known to the applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,016,730; 1,914,429; 2,059,977; 2,131,617; 2,234,995; 2,739,311 and 2,893,379.
Some of these are attached to head bands and are adjustable whereas others are attached to safety hats. Some of them are adjustable and others are not and an example of the latter is U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,429 which is specifically designed for use with a fireman's helmet or the like.
The disadvantages inherent in the devices mentioned above are firstly, some are built in as part of the helmet which is expensive and secondly, the method of attachment is inconvenient and not always well suited to the use to which the lamp is being placed.